Princess Wanda
Princess Wanda is a minor character in Return of the Salt Princess and the main protagonist in the bonus game, Moonlight Romance. Princess Wanda is based on the historical figure Princess Wanda. Appearance and Personality In various portraits, Princess Wanda is depicted as a beautiful woman with long, ash blonde hair, pale green eyes and a fair complexion. Her daughter Brigid bears a strong resemblence to her. Unhappy that others dictated her life, Wanda longed for adventures like those her ancestors experienced. History Descended from Prince James and Ivy Green, Wanda was a mortal princess who was pressured all her life to behave like a perfect lady. From a young age she was betrothed to King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom and when she came of age, she was sent to meet her future husband. Wanda's first interaction with King Henryk didn't go well - the King was tongue-tied upon meeting her and left with only a curt greeting. Although Wanda set to work learning the customs and laws of her future kingdom, she remained deeply unhappy that she was marrying a man she had not chosen for herself. Wishing to enjoy a little freedom, Wanda would take long walks at night with only the moon as her companion. During one of her walks, she came upon an enchanted forest. Relationships * Nuada (husband, deceased) * King Henryk (former fiance, deceased) * Princess Brigid (daughter) * Ivy Green (ancestor, deceased) * Prince James (ancestor, deceased) Relevant Parables 'The Moon Prophecy '(from Return of the Salt Princess) In a time when humans were still living peacefully with nature, there was a clan called the Deamon Evokers. This clan was blessed by various spiritual animals based on each family's inheritance. They also had the ability to communicate with nature. The clan was highly respected for their powers. Humans looked up to them as teachers, as philosophers, as intercessors for nature, and as prophets and magicians.However, as humans grew more advanced, they started destroying nature. The Deamon Evokers could not bear the humans' selfish and indiscriminate use of natural resources. Thus the Deamon Evokers chose to live apart from the humans and used magic to isolate their home on the hill from the outside world. Living in isolation meant that there were no fresh bloodlines from the outside. The population of the clan shrunk. The situation was bleak. The clan was falling into despair until the day the Dragon Prince was born. From the start, everyone could feel his power. Was this a sign that the clan might yet not become extinct? Then, the full moon came and with it came a prophecy of hope: "The one with dragon blood must meet with the one descended from a cursed bloodline saved by love, a bloodline that has been touched by both immortality and death, and by plants and animals. Their union will bring renewal to the clan." Everyone in the clan rejoiced except for the Dragon Prince. He knew his duty was to fulfill the prophecy and revive his clan. However, he secretly wanted to marry for love, and not for the sake of a prophecy. One day, he met a beautiful Princess who had somehow broken into their sacred forest. As he got to know the Princess and fell in love with her, he became certain that she was the bride mentioned in the prophecy. His clan would be saved. Trivia * Wanda's name has the meaning of 'wanderer' - appropriate for a woman who enjoyed taking long walks. Quotes Quotes by Princess Wanda * "My life has never been my own. I'm like a puppet, whose movements are dictated by others." * "My diary is filled with my thoughts of Nuada. He is all I think about these days." * "I used to do needlework for fun, but lately I have been unable to concentrate." Quotes about Princess Wanda * "None of her pictures do her beauty justice. Her eyes alone are worth a thousand poems." - King Henryk * "Her name was Wanda, and she was so beautiful that I mistook for a goddess." - Nuada Gallery Character= MR_Wanda_holds_her_engagement_ring.jpg|Wanda holds her engagement ring wanda holds a bow.jpg|Wanda holds a bow |-|Depictions= RSP_Princess_Wanda_statue.jpg|Princess Wanda statue RSP_Wanda_and_Nuada_carving.jpg|Princess Wanda and Prince Nuada carving MR_Henryk_and_Wanda_plaque.jpg|King Henryk and Princess Wanda plaque Wanda statue caverns.jpg|Statue of Princess Wanda in the salt mine Wanda henryk nuada relief crystal cave.jpg|Wanda depicted with Henryk and Nuada on a relief Wanda portrait salon.jpg|Portrait of Princess Wanda in the salon Wanda_henryk_monument_waterway.jpg|Broken monument of Princess Wanda and King Henryk Wanda portrait throne room.jpg|Portrait of Princess Wanda in the throne room Wanda bust salon.jpg|Bust of Princess Wanda Wanda henryk bust corridor.jpg|Busts of Princess Wanda and King Henryk in the palace corridor Dp14popup17.jpg|Depiction of Wanda on scroll written by Nuada Dp14popup29.jpg|Depiction of Princess Wanda in storybook Dp14popup54a.jpg|Depiction of Wanda in King Henryk's diary Dp14popup54f.jpg|Photo of Princess Wanda |-|Locations= wanda bedroom.jpg|Princess Wanda's bedroom in the Grak Kingdom palace |-|Artifacts= Dp14popup19.jpg|Wanda's diary entry #1 Dp14popup25.jpg|Wanda's diary entry #2 Dp14popup28.jpg|Wanda's farewell letter to King Henryk Dp14popup43.jpg|Wanda's final diary entry RSP_Princess_Wanda's_grave.jpg|Princess Wanda's grave |-|Other Images= RSP Wanda concept art.jpg|Wanda concept art RSP The Moon Prophecy parable.jpg|The Moon Prophecy parable Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Princesses